SECOND CHANCES
by Dune7
Summary: Set during the 10th Doctor's final moments before he regenerated,the doctor decides to pay a visit to an ex-companion and right a wrong his 9th regeneration had committed . He goes off for one final time to see and save..Adam Mitchell.


DOCTOR WHO:SECOND CHANCES.  
(Note and intro:"This short story takes place just during the events of David Tennant's final episode as the doctor(THE END OF TIME.)and is a mini-sequel to the 9th doctor episode THE LONG GAME.)

After the Doctor parted ways with his friend Wilf at his daughter Donna's wedding,the Doctor went on his way back through the time stream once more. He wondered if there was anyone else he could see one last time before his regeneration could commence.

Suddenly,the Doctor remembered a certain someone,a young man who he and Rose Tyler parted ways in the most unpleasant manner when he was in his 9th body.  
An incident involving the satelite 5 space station and a young man who was a bit of a genius but was sadly misguided altogether.  
A youngster named..Adam Mitchell.

He thought it over for a few minutes and remembered that he did save Wilf and even Rose as well as countless others before that.  
"Well...everyone deserves a second chance."he thought and then went to the controls of the Tardis.

LONDON ENGLAND 2013.

The Tardis materalised on the sidewalk in front of a row of houses in the semi detached houses section.

Before getting out,he looks over the data that this was where he and Rose dropped him off.  
The Doctor then placed on his long brown coat over his two piece brown suit and exited from the Tardis.

He then saw the house where the Adam lived and walked across the street.  
Once he arrived at the front door,he took out his trust Sonic Screwdriver and used it to unlock it.

The Doctor then quietly made his way inside and closed the door behind him.  
He then saw the stairs that would lead upstairs.

Carefully,the Doctor made his way up the stairs and found a few bedroom doors.  
"Enni-meeni-mini-"he thought. "-ah,just chose that one."

The Doctor grasped the doorknob of the nearest door and quietly opened it.

There inside,he found a young boy's bedroom and found a certain young man sleeping soundly in his bed.

The doctor tiptoed towards him carefully as well as dodging the sleeping dog on the floor. He then got a good look at his face.  
Sure enough,it was Adam Mitchell.

The failed companion that the Doctor reluctantly took with him and Rose when he was in his 9th body,jacket, and at times callous attitude and all.  
He knew Adam was wrong to have the information port installed in his head and used it for his own personal gain,but he also realised he could have it removed before he and Rose left instead of just callously throwing him out of the Tardis.

"I forgive you,Adam Mitchell."he thought. "I just hope you can forgive me as well someday."  
He found that Adam's snoring would be too loud for the Doctor to apply what he was about to do.

The Doctor took a deep breath and then took out his Sonic Screwdriver once more and adjusted to a very special setting for what he was about to do.

Minutes later,Adam awoke with a bit of a headache as he got up from his bed and threw off the covers.  
"What-what the-?"he said.

He then switched on the lamp on his dresser and took a look at himself in the mirror.  
Over his forehead he found a single large pink band-aid over it.

"What the bloody hell?"he said aloud.  
Adam then removed the band-aid and found a minor scar across it.

"Does-does this mean?"he thought and then snapped his fingers.  
The info port would no longer open,it was gone at last.

A large grin and look of relief and happiness spread across his face.  
"It's-it's gone at last!"he said. "But-but how-how?"

He then heard a certain high pitch engine whine noise outside his window.  
Adam remembered what it was,the noise of the Tardis.

He then ran over the window and lifted it open,just in time to see the familair blue police box vanish whence it came.  
Adam couldn't believe it was him after a year of what went on before.  
He was having the hardest time trying to hide it and live a normal life with his parents,but now the Doctor had done it for him at last.  
Adam Mitchell was rid of the info port,he could live a happy normal life once again.

"Thank you,Doctor!"he said and then shut the window.

While back inside the Tardis,the Doctor looked over the info port and then placed it in a drawer in a nearby dresser.  
"Heh...second chances."he thought. "There's nothing quite like them. Also,note to self never wear another leather jacket again-ever!"

The Doctor then felt another sudden burst of pain in his body.  
He knew he had little time left,he then set the coordinates for one final destination before his time was up.  
He had to somehow see her once last time,he had to see...Rose Tyler.  
THE END...until the Doctor's next adventure that is.

(END NOTE: After looking over other people's short stories on the doctor meeting adam again,none of them were done very well as to what might happen if the doctor met adam again,so I took it upon myself as to the possibilites of what might have happened in between episodes of the 10th doctor's episodes. Personally,I hope in an upcoming season of DR WHO we'll see the official return of Adam Mitchell and the Doctor removing the future tech from his body,time will tell I suppose.

DR WHO and all it's characters belong to the BBC,not me. Thanks for reading,see you in my next fanfiction which is also a WIP as of right now .


End file.
